Slapt-get
slapt-get is an APT-like system for Slackware package management. It tries to emulate Debian's apt-get as closely as possible. Features * uses native Slackware tools (installpkg, upgradepkg, and removepkg) * supports multiple package sources (including http://linuxpackages.net) * cache data concerning packages and updates from package sources * supports sources from ftp, ftps, http, https, file:/// and more (libcurl) * resumes broken downloads and will verify package integrity with MD5 checksum * show packages that are available (from cached data) and installed * search package listing using POSIX and extended regular expressions by package name, location, and description * retrieve, install, and remove packages by name or by specific version * retrieve and apply updates * upgrade from one Slackware release to another in a few simple steps * show description of packages, including mirror location, version, size, dependencies (where available, see FAQ), conflicts (where available, see FAQ), suggestions (where available, see FAQ), description, and installation status * exclude (hold) packages from upgrades, by name or by regular expression * transaction engine for install, remove, and upgrades, reporting concise information on what is to be done, ensuring each step happens correctly * "compare package version" algorithm to prevent downgrades * recursive dependency resolution using slack-required meta-data (see FAQ) supporting hard, soft, and conditional dependencies * package conflict resolution using slack-conflicts meta-data (see FAQ) * package suggestion support for complimentary packages (see FAQ) * Package data download robustness, only writing changes if all sources download successfully as well as only downloading those sources that have changed since the last download * i18n support via GNU gettext with over 14 language translations * extremely fast and easy to script with Examples $ slapt-get --update Retrieving package data http://www.slackware.at/data/slackware-10.0/ ...Done Retrieving patch list http://www.slackware.at/data/slackware-10.0/ ...Done Retrieving checksum list http://www.slackware.at/data/slackware-10.0/ ...Done Reading Package Lists...Done Retrieving package data http://software.jaos.org/slackpacks/10.0/ ...Cached Retrieving patch list http://software.jaos.org/slackpacks/10.0/ ...Cached Retrieving checksum list http://software.jaos.org/slackpacks/10.0/ ...Cached Reading Package Lists...Done $ slapt-get --upgrade Reading Package Lists... Done The following packages have been EXCLUDED: devs kernel-headers The following packages will be upgraded: binutils bash bin bind cdrtools bzip2 kbd cups cxxlibs e2fsprogs etc gawk gcc gdb inetd infozip less links logrotate lynx man man-pages openssh openssl openssl-solibs pidentd pkgtools procps sed shadow slocate sysklogd sysvinit tar tcpip util-linux vim wget zlib 39 upgraded, 0 newly installed, 0 to remove and 2 not upgraded. Need to get 36710K of archives. After unpacking 17880K of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? y/N $ slapt-get --show slapt-get Package Name: slapt-get Package Mirror: http://software.jaos.org/slackpacks/10.0/ Package Location: . Package Version: 0.9.9f-i386-1 Package Size: 147 K Package Installed Size: 530 K Package Required: curl >= 7.12.0-i486-1,glibc-solibs >= 2.3.2-i486-7,binutils,openssl >= 0.9.7d-i486-1,pkgtools,zlib Package Conflicts: Package Suggests: Package MD5 Sum: cb4b44cbb4efee4e993109231b107828 Package Description: slapt-get: slapt-get (APT like system for Slackware) slapt-get: slapt-get is an APT like system for Slackware package management. slapt-get: slapt-get: * See /usr/doc/slapt-get-0.9.9f/ for complete documentation. slapt-get: * You will also want to customize /etc/slapt-get/slapt-getrc, slapt-get: using a local mirror. www.slackware.com may be very busy. slapt-get: * Support: slapt-get: http://software.jaos.org/cgi-bin/mailman/listinfo/slapt-get-user slapt-get: * Please translate slapt-get: http://software.jaos.org/BUILD/slapt-get/po/slapt-get.pot slapt-get: then send to slapt-get-devel@software.jaos.org slapt-get: Package Installed: yes External links *Homepage Category:Package managers